


slow blood

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drugs, Gorillaz - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, M/M, Weed, depends on how popular it gets, i might actually continue this, its really late, smoke tricks, this is also very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: its midnight and im listening to vaporwave remixes of gorillaz songs, so heres malec doing drugs





	slow blood

The smoke rolled out of Magnus's mouth like silk, changing colors in the rainbow lights of the club. It twirled, twisting like tongues into loops and swirling vortexes. Alec tilted his head as he followed the shapes. The movement made the whole room bend and strech, like the universe had melted into rubber. 

his mind was heavy. Heavier than a ton of bricks and yet he was hovering. It was a strange paradox. In the beginning it'd scared him, made him feel too hot, too loose, like the universe was melting away and he was about to disintegrate with it. But then Magnus had slipped his hand into his and squeezed it, and suddenly everything was okay. Suddenly he was floating in the pacific ocean rather than burning away. Now, whenever he felt close to slipping over that edge again, he squeezed Magnus's  hand, just two or three times, and Magnus would repeat the motion in the exact same rhythm, and as soon as he did Alec could breath. 

he looked back at his boyfriend once more, and found him already staring at Alec. His face dented and bulged, like boiling tar, but his eyes were clear. It reminded Alec of the time he'd tried on his granmas glasses. Obviously the prescription was way too strong for his tiny child eyes, but he'd enjoyed them quite a lot. The way the world bloated and distorted had been quite amusing to him.

How ironic. Now, more than ten years later, he still found enjoyment in that. 

He giggled. Half because of the irony, and half because Magnus's eyes were so clear, so sharp, compared to everything else, like two burning firecrackers. As his laughter died down, he leaned closer and sucked in some of the smoke still streaming from Magnus's mouth like a grey waterfall. 

The cloud around his brain thickened, and warm hands danced over his skin, and he couldn't help but smile. Smile because of this strangely beautiful world of smoke and droop he'd discovered. His own parallel dimension. 

or well, 

It wasn't just his. 

 


End file.
